


Going Under

by Randomhuman8765



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, no romantic relationships, not done yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhuman8765/pseuds/Randomhuman8765
Summary: Ranboo finds a note and panics, Phil finds panikboo, head pats ensue(Currently only chapter one is posted:3)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Going Under

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic so go easy on me TwT  
> (This will have 3 chapters)

Ranboo held Enderpearl in his arms as he climbed down the ladder into his comfort room. He has originally kept his cats outside,but after Jjjjjjjjeffry accidentally died via a zombie he decided to take his two remaining cats downstairs. It was only after he set Enderpearl down that he noticed the small note on one of the fences that was his dog’s enclosure,he stuttered over to the small note and began to breathe a bit more heavily than before.He picked up the small note and took a deep breath before he read it.. ‘Тнanĸ yoυ ғor yoυr assistance :)’

Ranboo screamed…

He dropped the note and stumbled back a few steps this can’t be real this can’t be real this can’t be real this can’t be real this can’t be real this can’t be real this can’t be real this can’t be real this can’t be real this can’t be real this can’t be real this can’t be real 

Ranboo was desperately trying to convince himself that this was a nightmare, a figment of his imagination, but he couldn’t… because this was real :)

Then he grabbed the sword and stabbed it through his right arm expecting himself to feel no pain and to wake up… but he, of course, didn’t. In fact he felt the agony in his arm spread and extricated the sword from his arm 

|This is r-real . I helped dream..|Ranboo climbed up the ladder and marched outside in the cold air |what did I do.. why can’t I REMEMBER……. I need to get away.. I’m a monster and I don’t even know why.. no one can trust me NO ONE SHOULD TRUST ME |tears burnt down his as he wandered down a nether path |I need to get away from everyone to.... to protect them| he walked down long forgotten paths covered with weeds and the red vines as he soon made his way to a familiar room |But first… I need to know what I did|

He swam down though the water either not caring about the burns appearing on his flesh or not noticing them to begin with. He swam into the room as he stared at one of the signs ‘dream is the reason’ l̤̮o̤̮n̤̮g̤̮ t̤̮i̤̮m̤̮e̤̮ n̤̮o̤̮ s̤̮e̤̮e̤̮ :)  
“What did I do” he noticed the overwhelming fear in his voice but decided not to note it  
a̤̮h̤̮ d̤̮o̤̮ y̤̮o̤̮ṳ̮ n̤̮o̤̮t̤̮…r̤̮ e̤̮ m̤̮ e̤̮ b̤̮ e̤̮ r̤̮:)  
He shook at the words |I hate this already| “please just tell me what I did.. please” a tint of desperateness filled his voice  
b̤̮ṳ̮t̤̮ t̤̮e̤̮l̤̮l̤̮i̤̮n̤̮g̤̮ y̤̮o̤̮ṳ̮ i̤̮s̤̮n̤̮’t̤̮ a̤̮s̤̮ f̤̮ṳ̮n̤̮… n̤̮o̤̮w̤̮ r̤̮e̤̮m̤̮e̤̮b̤̮e̤̮r̤̮i̤̮n̤̮g̤̮ b̤̮y̤̮ y̤̮o̤̮ṳ̮r̤̮s̤̮e̤̮l̤̮f̤̮ i̤̮s̤̮ m̤̮ṳ̮c̤̮h̤̮ M̤̮Ṳ̮C̤̮H̤̮ m̤̮o̤̮r̤̮e̤̮ e̤̮n̤̮t̤̮e̤̮r̤̮t̤̮a̤̮i̤̮n̤̮i̤̮n̤̮g̤̮ :)  
“Please I-I just.. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT I DID TO BETRAY EVERYONE” he had begun to sob.. had he? He couldn’t tell anymore.  
F̤̮I̤̮N̤̮N̤̮E̤̮E̤̮E̤̮ g̤̮o̤̮s̤̮h̤̮ y̤̮o̤̮ṳ̮ a̤̮r̤̮e̤̮ s̤̮ṳ̮c̤̮h̤̮ a̤̮ b̤̮ṳ̮r̤̮d̤̮e̤̮n̤̮:)  
He resisted the to insult it  
w̤̮e̤̮l̤̮l̤̮ D̤̮r̤̮e̤̮a̤̮m̤̮ e̤̮s̤̮c̤̮a̤̮p̤̮e̤̮d̤̮ e̤̮a̤̮r̤̮l̤̮i̤̮e̤̮r̤̮ :)  
“What. Bu- but … NONONONO I wouldn’t ha- but Sam promised th- I-“  
a̤̮w̤̮w̤̮w̤̮ i̤̮t̤̮ s̤̮e̤̮e̤̮m̤̮s̤̮ y̤̮o̤̮ṳ̮ f̤̮i̤̮g̤̮ṳ̮r̤̮e̤̮d̤̮ i̤̮t̤̮ o̤̮ṳ̮t̤̮ :)  
“No you’re lying y- you have to b-be lying”  
y̤̮o̤̮ṳ̮ c̤̮a̤̮n̤̮’t̤̮ e̤̮v̤̮e̤̮n̤̮ t̤̮r̤̮ṳ̮s̤̮t̤̮ y̤̮o̤̮ṳ̮r̤̮s̤̮e̤̮l̤̮f̤̮ :)  
“I- no bu- nonononononono I- I- I CAN’T DO THIS” Ranboo crumbles to his knees  
I̤̮ m̤̮e̤̮a̤̮n̤̮ y̤̮o̤̮ṳ̮ c̤̮o̤̮ṳ̮l̤̮d̤̮ l̤̮e̤̮t̤̮ m̤̮e̤̮ t̤̮a̤̮k̤̮e̤̮ o̤̮v̤̮e̤̮r̤̮ I̤̮ c̤̮o̤̮ṳ̮l̤̮d̤̮ d̤̮o̤̮ a̤̮ b̤̮e̤̮t̤̮t̤̮e̤̮r̤̮ j̤̮o̤̮b̤̮ a̤̮t̤̮ b̤̮e̤̮i̤̮n̤̮g̤̮ y̤̮o̤̮ṳ̮ t̤̮h̤̮a̤̮n̤̮ y̤̮o̤̮ṳ̮ :)  
“I- can’t t- I jus- ⟟ ☊⏃⋏’⏁ ⊑⏃⎐- ⋏⍜... ⊑⍜⍙ ☊⍜⎍⌰⎅ ⟟.. ⟟ ⋏⟒⟒⎅ ⏁⍜ ⎅⟟⟒ ⟟ ⋏⟒⟒⎅ ⏁⍜ ☍⟒⟒⌿ ⟒⎐⟒⍀⊬⏚⍜⎅⊬ ⌇⏃⎎⟒ ⎎⍀⍜—“ everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming soon:)  
> (Also I know it says 1/1 chapters right now shhhhh idk how to fix it)


End file.
